The A Team
by AthenaSplague
Summary: New team meets old team...and boy do tempers flare. Now they must work together to save their loved ones and their futures. Will pride me too much or will they pull this off? Multiple matches and such. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Clashing

**Hey folks! Hope all is going well and such. Here is a story I randomly thought up at work. Who knew? Anyways, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only my ideas and the OCs. Also, the songs...I don't own the songs. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It had now been two years since the infamous Team Urameshi had stopped their full time work for Koenma. Sure every now and then they went on small missions for him, but nothing too serious. He had a new gang in his grasp. One that he thought could rival Yusuke and the others easily. Well, until they got themselves into a mess…<p>

And here we are now. In this lovely predicament. Koenma and the once team were waiting patiently for these so called new detectives. They still had ten minutes to get there but the looks he was getting from his old team were beginning to make him uneasy. You see, Yusuke and Keiko were now married, Kuwabara and Yukina were as well. She was pregnant with their first child. Which leaving her put both Kuwabara and Hiei in a testy mood. Keiko had recently come down with a bad sickness, stressing Yusuke's nerves. But, Kurama kept his cool, as always. His gentle gaze shifted from his old team to Koenma. He smiled softly and Koenma nervously nodded.

Just then the door was burst open by some one flying through the air…literally. It was a blur until it hit the wall, falling to the ground with a thud. Then they realized it was a man. He had pale blond, spiky hair and bright red eyes. His body was well muscled and toned out. He looked like he could handle a good beating. He slowly got up and sighed, "Yo Koenma, call her off will ya? I was just playing a joke."

Koenma face palmed and sighed, "You think you would have learned by now."

There was a commotion in the hallway and Koenma shook his head smirking. The pale blond grew nervous. By this time Yusuke and the others were alert and facing the door. A girl with deep purple hair and black eyes sauntered into the room, "Why hello Koenma."

Her voice was like silk, but at the same time almost taunting. Koenma nodded, "How mad is she?"

"Oh, she's pissed," a girl with long smooth silver hair and amethyst colored eyes walked into the room with a grin, "This should be funny."

There was a loud bang and Koenma chuckled, "It seems so."

Two more guys walked in laughing and cutting up. One had black hair and bright blue eyes. The other had bluish-grey hair and golden eyes. They wiped their eyes and looked to the red head. "Get ready…here she comes," the blue eyed one laughed.

"Yusuke, you all might want to stay out of the way," Koenma chuckled.

They did as they were told as the air in the room grew thick. Hiei sensed a very high energy and looked to Kurama who nodded. Hiei had grown about four inched since the team had stopped fighting and was now almost as tall as Yusuke. Which was something no one could figure out. Kurama merely stated it was his last growth spurt as a demon. He was still a loner as always, but this energy made him uncomfortable. He wanted to know who this "threat" was. And when he saw…his jaw almost dropped.

She looked about five foot two and her haunting pale blue eyes were blazing with anger. Her shoulder blade length auburn hair bounced slightly and she walked in. her gaze didn't leave the red head. He sighed and closed his eyes and she grew nearer. She jumped up, grabbing him by the collar and slammed him back into the tile floor. When she raised back her fist the golden eyed man stepped forward and grabbed her waist while the other grabbed her arm. She struggled and looked at Koenma with a sweet smile, "Why hello there."

Yusuke snickered and leaned over to Kurama, "She's tough."

Kurama smirked, "She is a force to be reckoned with, I believe. Wouldn't you say Hiei?"

When he didn't get a reply he looked over to see his friend blinking. He chuckled and looked back at the scene before him. They now had calmed the girl down and helped the poor blond up from the ground. The two boys who had held her arms now stood on either side of her with their arms crossed. She was grinning like a fool at Koenma. The two girls snickered and sat on Koenma's desk.

Koenma cleared his throat, "So, I believe now that, that is settled, it is time for introductions." He motioned to the silver haired girl, "This is Mika," now to the purple haired girl, "This is Luna," to the black haired guy, "Emmit," to the golden eyed guy, "Grey," he chuckled and pointed to the red eyed guy wiping blood from his mouth, "Jace," he smiled, "and Erika. Team, the men behind you are Team Urameshi."

Erika turned to study them, "So those are the old farts?"

Cold steel placed itself skillfully against her throat, "I suggest you watch your mouth."

She chuckled, "Haven't heard that before."

"I will cut out that sharp tongue."

"Pffffttttt, I have watched CSI, NCIS, Law and Order, Lie to Me, Criminal Minds, and Unusual Suspects. I can kill you eighteen ways with a paperclip and not leave forensic evidence."

Everyone in the room laughed. Hiei sheathed his sword, "I am not going to waste my time on you."

She rolled her eyes and turned back around, "Good, you wonderful personality is so hard to be around."

"Erika, play nice," Grey teased, "We don't want them to think you are mean."

The two teams looked at each other, sizing up each member. Silence filled the room and Koenma watched with humor on his features. Neither team had ever encountered one another before now. It was interesting to see them interact. He knew that Urameshi and the others were still connected to that past. It was a hard thing to let go. Especially since it brought them all together. And now was this new team who were taking over what they used to go through weekly. Living the lives they had once become so familiar with.

"I was never good at the quiet game," Luna yawned and popped her neck. "I was always the first to lose."

Kurama smiled, "I noticed."

"Watch it Fox," said Grey with a sly smile.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold, "You might want to watch, Pup."

Koenma sweat dropped, "Now now, you all are going to have to put your differences aside for a while. I suggest you get past it."

Jace whacked Grey over the head, "Down Bessy."

The team laughed. Luna walked up to Grey, "I can fight my own battles incase you haven't noticed."

He swallowed and backed down, "I'm sorry."

Erika rolled her eyes, "Well, let's get to this. I got shit to kill."

Koenma shot her a look and she smiled innocently. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head. "Now, I am sending all of you undercover."

"Eh?" Kuwabara leaned his head to one side, "We always bust the door down…"

"I have already talked to Erika and her team. They know their part. They are going to pose as a group of singers at a tournament. They need…body guards."

"What makes you think I will do this?" Hiei glared.

"Because if not, you are putting your sister and her unborn child in danger. But if you want stay on that high horse…suit yourself," Erika had turned her head to look at him with her pale blue eyes.

Hiei growled causing Jace to turn around, "You better cool it down fireball."

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Let's hear what he has to say."

Koenma sighed and continued, "The host of the tournament has some strong demons on his side. They are forming an army to break the barrier to the human realm. As posing as fighters as well as singers, you will have a way to get into the central base."

"We can take them down from their core," Kurama implied. He nodded, "I'm in."

Yusuke popped his knuckles, "Like I would miss a tournament."

"One more go around to kick ass," Kuwabara laughed.

Hiei glared at Erika but said nothing. His team knew that he would go. It was to protect his sister and future addition. But her would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him say it. Koenma smiled and sat back in his chair. "Well, you all have a few days to prepare. I am sending Team E to Genkai's until I get you all clearance. Train together and learn from each other. You have to work together or this will fall apart."

Kurama's eyes flashed gold, "Yes, work together…"

Grey's energy rose, "But of course."

Jace looked at Hiei, "We have so much to learn…as do you."

Hiei smirked, "We shall see."

Erika smack Grey and Jace so hard they fell on the floor, "Quit being a couple of fools." She looked back at Koenma, "Later."

Once his office was cleared he began laughing. This was going to be a rodeo.

Erika and her crew arrived to Genkai's just as the sun was setting. They walked up the long entrance in silence. Erika had lectured Grey and Jace on their behavior towards Kurama and Hiei. She was in a bad mood now and they all knew better than to annoy her. Genkai stood on her porch smoking, "Welcome back."

"Hello Genkai, thank you for letting us into your home," Erika bowed in respect.

Genkai chuckled, "In a bad mood are we?"

Erika laughed and straightened herself, "Yeah."

"Well, your rooms are ready, as usual. Make yourselves at home."

The team walked in to see Yusuke and the others sitting in the living room. Tensions rose as they looked at one another. Erika shifted her gaze and went up the stairs. Everyone else soon followed. She shared a room with Jace and Mika. Emmit, Grey, and Luna shared another room across the hall. Mika sat her things down and went to the nearby hot spring to take a bath. The girls had made a plan to when they first arrived.

"Erika, I'm sorry for the way I acted," Jace looked at the floor. "It's just that-"

"I know, Jace. You don't have to explain yourself. Two fire demons, males at that, trying to see reason and work together."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Thank you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the door. She rolled her eyes and gathered her things to go to the hot spring when Luna walked in the room.

"You should come down stairs, this show is getting better and better."

"Dammit all Grey," She grabbed her things and walked to see Kurama, with gold eyes, and Grey eye to eye. Yusuke was blinking and Hiei was smirking. Kuwabara was, well Kuwabara. The book Kurama had been reading was cracking under his tight grasp. She waltzed up to the two, "Excuse me, I hate to break up this love affair, but this is starting to get annoying. So either go outside and kick each other's asses or stop acting like a couple of idiots."

Grey's eyes flicked to her, "Shut up."

She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse-"

Grey smacked his hand over her mouth. "I said shut up."

Kurama blinked. A cold feeling swept through the room and Erika narrowed her eyes. Luna walked up to Grey, " You better remember your place."

She jerked his arm from Erika's mouth. He spun around to face her when Erika's elbow made a strong connection to his ribs, sending him to the floor. Emmit walked up and picked him up by the collar, "You ever do that again, I will kill you."

"I am sorry for the trouble Kurama," Erika smiled sweetly.

Kurama smirked, "There was never any trouble to begin with. But thank you for the apology."

Hiei snickered on the inside. That pup almost got what was coming to him. Almost. Yusuke grinned at Kurama's words. It had been a while since he had watched him fight. Just then a small girl came into the room rubbing her eyes, "Kuwabara, what's going on?"

Erika immediately made the connection. Hiei's eyes focused on his little sister as Kuwbara walked over to her, "It's nothing. Go back and get some rest, I'll be there soon enough ok?"

She looked at all of the people in the room and nodded. Erika looked back at Hiei and smirked, "Come on Luna, let's leave these boys to their ignorance."

Luna laughed softly and followed her to the hot springs. Grey walked back to his room and slammed the door. Emmit rolled his eyes, "Typical fox demon…no offense of course."

Kurama's eyes were now green and he chuckled, "He's just young."

Yusuke looked at Emmit. He seemed the most level headed out of the boys. He had yet to cause a problem. He sensed a high energy from him. But it was just spirit energy. Nothing demonic. Then he decided to speak, "So Emmit, tell us about what all the baby has had you do."

Emmit sat down, "Well, this is the first mission that is actually huge. We normally just track down escapees and such. All boring."

Yusuke laughed, "Wow, wish we had those. We were always fighting for our lives."

"That's what I heard. You guys had it rough. But luckily we keep in close contact with the three rulers. They keep things simmered down."

"I see, almost like a truths," Kurama thought out loud.

Emmit nodded, "Yeah, we do the dirty work and they keep some peace. It seems to be working so far."

"Seems you all have it easy," Hiei looked at Emmit.

"In a sense compared to you guys, yeah. But we all had to may dyer sacrifices to do what we do. Especially Erika."

Yusuke and the others understood. For years they had to do the same. Having to give up normal lives for what they had now.

"You know, it may seem hard now but those sacrifices are worth making. I would do it all again if I had to," Kuwabara stood and walked to the hallway. "If I hadn't, there in no telling what kind of person I would be. And I think that they can all say the same."

He turned and went to his wife's room. Yusuke blinked, "Must be that college education he's getting."

* * *

><p>Erika closed her eyes and relaxed in the hot water. Luna and Mika watched her. "You feeling alright," Mika spoke up.<p>

Erika opened her eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. I still got a few days."

"Are you going to tell Urameshi and the others about it," Luna leaned on Mika's shoulder.

"I haven't decided yet to be honest with you."

For what it's worth, I think it would be a good time to tell them," Mika rose out of the water and wrapped a towel tightly around her.

"I know and I more than likely will."

Luna and Erika got out of the hot spring and wrapped towels around themselves, making their way back to the house. They walked in to see Emmit cutting up with Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei were nowhere to be seen. Kuwabara was probably with his mate. Emmit looked at them and blinked, "Why hello there."

Erika smiled, "Yo."

"Seems you forgot your clothing miss."

"Nah, who needs 'em anyways?"

Emmit laughed and shook his head, "I'll be up in a few boss."

"Ok, goodnight Yusuke."

"Night," Yusuke smiled.

The girls walked up the stairs and Emmit stood, "Well man, it was nice talking to ya. I don't want Erika pissed at me too."

"Me either. I'm glad we got to hang out. I gotta head back and check on my wife, I'll see ya later."

Emmit walked up the stairs and into his room to see Grey and Luna asleep. He laid on his bed and yawned. This was an interesting day. And it was going to be an even more interesting tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, what did you think? I hope you found some enjoyment in there. Well, please review and yadayada. ^^ Later Days~<strong>


	2. Big Talk

The next morning the temple was quiet. Yusuke had not yet gotten there and the others were sleeping. Erika's head was beaded with sweat as she shivered softly. Mika and Jace sat on either side of her, watching quietly. They were hoping this would have waited a few more days. Especially since they had a mission to prepare for. Mika looked at Jace who growled softly, "No, I will not stoop down to their level..."

Mika narrowed her eyes, "It is not stooping. It's asking for help. Kurama is a doctor in both human and demon needs. He can help her." She then stood, "If you do not go ask, then I will."

He gritted his teeth. As much as he hated this, Erika needed help. Her condition was getting worse. He stood and swiftly walked out of the door. Mika rolled her eyes and looked down to her sick leader, "Let's hope this works."

Kurama felt a presence outside his door and swiftly rose. The scent told him who it was, Jace. Before he could knock, Kurama opened the door. At first he expected Jace to attempt in starting a fight; however, the look on his face said different. Kurama looked him over, "What can I help you with?"

"Erika needs some help with...something. Just come with me."

Kurama nodded and followed the fire demon down the halls to their room. He felt a very weak presence along with Mika's. 'What's going on?' He opened the door to see Mika pacing, still in her night attire. Erika was laying on her bed. She looked very sick. Kurama immediately set to work in examining her. Her pulse was weak and when he touched her she whimpered in pain. He took a blood sample and her vitals. The rest of the house soon awoke and word spread of the sick team member. All of Erika's team sat along the hallway outside of her room. Waiting. Kurama was with her running tests and treating her the best he could.

Around noon he walked out looking tired and exhausted. Yusuke had come to join the others in their waiting. Kuwabara thought it best to to keep with Yukina in case it was something that could spread. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. Kurama was wiping off his hands when he looked at her team. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Luna sighed, "At first it started like once a year. Then it became once every few months."

Yusuke crossed his arms, "What's going on?"

Kurama slid down to sit in the floor, "Well, Erika is an elemental demon. She has a condition when every so often the elements within her can't contain themselves and fight for balance within her. It's very common in elementals and kills them at a very young age. Hence why they are so scarce."

"So what you are saying is that Erika is-"

"Dying..." Mika softly interrupted. "It's killing her isn't it?"

Jace let out an irritated breath. Emmit had his eyes on him just in case. Grey was quiet. As was Luna. Kurama sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes. Unless we can find a way to seal her power to where it's stable, it will eventually kill her. She is in extreme pain right now as it is. I've given her medication to keep her sedated. I will be keeping an eye on her though around the clock."

Jace stood and stormed out. Luna sighed and stood, "I'll go get him."

Emmit looked at Mika who was staring at Erika's door. He sighed and stood, walking over to her, "Come on, there isn't anything we can do right now."

Mika nodded and rose, following Emmit. Yusuke looked at Kurama, "I can't imagine."

Kurama nodded, " Neither could I. Yusuke, we need to find a seal, soon. There is no telling how long this has been going on, nor how long she has."

He nodded and stood, a look of fiery determination in his eyes, "Alright."

Kurama heard Erika start to stir and went back into the room to see her trying to sit up. He walked over to her and gently placed her back down. She looked up at him with weak eyes, "I need to get up."

"No Erika, you need rest. Your body can't handle too much strain."

She chuckled slightly and hissed in pain, gritting her teeth. Her hands gripped the bed. Kurama gently took her hand, "Just squeeze if you have too."

Jace was walking outside in the forest thinking. This whole situation made him angry. Erika meant more to him that anything and now he had been watching her die all this time. It made his blood boil. He growled and punched a tree. A tree that a sleeping Hiei was in. Hiei jumped down and tackled him to the ground. Jace need to blow off some steam, so he welcomed the harsh way his body hit the ground.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hiei was irritated now. He did notice Jace's aura. It was conflicted. Something had gotten under his skin. Deep. He was almost blinded by rage.

Jace didn't answer, he only hit Hiei in the jaw so hard it knocked him off. He stood and opened his eyes. Hiei drew his sword and lunged at him. Jace blocked his swing and landed a punch to his ribs. Hiei noticed his punches weren't meant to hurt him, only test him slightly. Hiei could understand this. He needed to blow off some steam. Hiei flipped his weapon around and hit Jace in the chest with the hilt. Jace stumbled back breathless. With every punch and block they silently began to understand one another. Both being the same demon type, they could relate if they wanted to. Jace was easily frustrated, much like Hiei used to be himself. It wasn't until he met the idiots that his patience grew. He also fought for a purpose. What that purpose was, they didn't know yet.

They exchanged blows for a while until Luna cleared her throat, causing both boys to cease fire. She smirked slyly, "Well aren't you two the best of pals now?"

Both fire demons glared as they fought to catch their breath. She chuckled, "Dinner is ready. I suggest you come eat."

Jace straightened and nodded to Hiei, walking towards the temple with Luna. Hiei merely watched him before leaping back into his tree. Something was amiss here and he was going to see what it was.

Dinner was soft spoken and mainly about Erika's condition. Kurama was answering their questions the best they could Yusuke was with Koenma working on finding a seal. Genkai cleared her throat, "Tomorrow I suggest you all train. Erika would kill you all if she knew you were slacking."

Luna chuckled, "That she would."

Mika smiled softly and nodded. Grey and Emmit nodded. Jace didn't say anything, he kept his eyes on Kurama, "When can we see her?"

"Tomorrow, she needs rest."

Kurama stood and began to gather dishes when Mika jumped up, "You go tend to Erika. I'll handle this."

He gave a grateful smile and went upstairs. Emmit, Grey, and Luna helped gather and clean. Jace sat with his arms folded on the table. He didn't like her scent on another male. It disgusted him. Made him want to set the place on fire. Genkai noticed his actions and lit a cigarette, "I suggest you grow up a little. You won't win her over by acting like a child. Don't do something stupid boy."

He glanced at her and then back down, "Yes Master Genkai."

Genkai nodded slightly and walked out into the living room to see Hiei sitting in the window. He looked at her with a slight glare. He had overheard most of the conversation, and was not impressed. This new team leader sounded pathetic and weak. Hell, their whole team did. Compared to the Detective and the others, they were nothing but a fly on the wall. This was all a waste of his time. He was ready to head back to the Makai.

"I think you should remember where you came from, Hiei. Not too long ago, someone thought that of you," Genkai sat down with a cup of tea she was carrying.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. These kids are tougher than what you give them credit for."

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing, this old hag wasn't worth his time right now. She commanded respect. She deserved it. But there were some moments where he wished he could slice her head off. Genkai merely chuckled to herself and continued sipping her tea. Jace came out a few moments later. His energy coming off of him in waves as he clashed his aura with Hiei's. He was young. Compared to Hiei, he had so much to learn. Hiei made it a point to ignore him. He would not fuel his childish fire.

When Jace left, Hiei decided it was time to go and see just how bad off their leader was. He opened to door to see Kurama messing with herbs and plants. More than likely trying to make a strong pain killer. Kurama didn't look up, he could tell by the energy it was Hiei. "Close the door please."

Hiei rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He looked over to a form in the bed, curled into a ball, shaking. He scoffed, "How pathetic."

Kurama looked up, "Maybe to your eyes, yes. But she's in a tremendous amount of pain."

Hiei walked up to her to get a closer look. She was very pale, her fever was so high it was starting to become dangerous to even a demon. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. Hiei merely glared at her, placing his hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes and turned her face away from him. He then walked back over to the fox to watch him work. Kurama chuckled to himself at the fire demon's curiosity. Erika seemed to be asleep when Kurama finally spoke, "Yusuke has found a seal. However, there is a catch. She will only be able to use one element. She would have to choose."

"Probably for the best if she can't control herself now."

"Speak for yourself fire demon," came Erika's weak voice. Kurama blinked and turned around with a small smirk. Hiei glared.

"Woman, you are in no position to talk. Look at how pathetic you are."

She laughed slightly, "Oh Hiei, the one who could barely master the Darkness Flames, or the one who had reached his limit so he put an eye in his forehead to make himself stronger."

He growled and placed his hand on his sword, "You had better watch your mouth."

Kurama looked at Erika with wide eyes. She was brave, very brave. For someone who is as weak as she is, if she didn't stop, Kurama could only hope that Hiei would keep his self control. Erika slowly sat up, "You know Hiei, I already picked my element: Fire. Why? Because I want to beat the hell out of you and put you in your place. I hate creatures who act as though they are a God. You are merely a fish in a sea of many."

Hiei merely continued to glare before smirking, "We'll see."

Kurama cleared his throat, "Hiei I think it's time that you left. Erika needs rest."

In a moment Hiei was gone and Erika let out a breath. Kurama tilted his head to the side and looked at her. She shrugged, "I see no reason for him to act like he is so high and mighty. Just because he had a troublesome childhood does not excuse his actions now."

And at that moment, Kurama laughed.


End file.
